Nightmare
by Alyssa-Naberrie
Summary: Teyla's been having nightmares and Elizabeth provides her with some comfort not that kind of comfort! get your mind out of the gutter! Set after 'Allies'SPOILER WARNING: This fic contains MAJOR spoilers for the end of season 2


SPOILER WARNING: This fic contains MAJOR spoilers for the end of season 2. So don't read it if you haven't seen it and don't want to know what happens at the end!

I will re-post this after the season finale airs in the US

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters are copyright of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc.,

I am in no way profiting from this and no infringement is intended.

Title: Nightmares

Author: Celede

Date: 12 Feb 2006

Rating: PG

Summary: Teyla's been having nightmares and Elizabeth provides her with some comfort (not that kind of comfort! get your mind out of the gutter!.

Notes: John/Teyla shippy but heavy on the Elizabeth/Teyla friendship

Spoilers: Major spoilers for end of season 2

Teyla's anguished scream drowned in her throat as she bolted upright in the bed.

"It was only a nightmare," she said aloud to no one in particular. It was only ever a nightmare, sometimes with varying details but it always ended the same.

She took a moment to let her heartbeat return to normal, letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings. It was never completely dark, nor silent, on the Daedalus. They were pushing the ship to it's limit trying to make what Elizabeth had called 'double-time' to Earth, this Teyla did not understand as she was almost certain that they were trying to beat the Wraith, to let Earth know what was coming, trying to give them some kind of a warning.

'It was only a nightmare,' she told herself, but she needed no convincing of that. She knew it was only a nightmare, for her nightmare to be a reality then she would have to know the whereabouts of one Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.

Teyla got up from her bed, knowing that no more sleep would come to her tonight, walking around the cold corridors sometimes helped to settle her nerves. She started to walk out her door only to come face to face with Elizabeth.

"Teyla!" Startled slightly, Elizabeth jumped back.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Weir, I did not mean to alarm you," she apologized quickly.

"No need to apologize and , please, call me Elizabeth," she replied warmly.

Teyla silently sipped her cup of hot chocolate. Of all the things that John had introduced her to, she was almost certain she enjoyed hot chocolate the most.

Even more than popcorn.

She often prayed to the Ancestors that he got caught in the hyperspace window created by the Wraith . She often told herself that it was the only possibility.

"You care for him don't you?" Elizabeth asked her bringing her out of her reverie.

"Of course, as I am sure you do too," Teyla replied.

Elizabeth sighed, "Yes, but I care for him like a sister cares for her little brother. You care for him in a completely different way I think."

Teyla looked at her carefully and took a deep breath. She had long considered Elizabeth Weir to be one of her closest friends, yet she had not voiced her thoughts about her feelings towards John to anyone so far.

"Yes," she said quietly "More than I think I should."

"More than you should?" Elizabeth quiered.

"Yes," Teyla replied firmly "My feelings for John Sheppard cloud my judgement, as a member of his team I should not allow this to happen. I may not know a lot about your Earth customs but, I know this."

Elizabeth looked at Teyla as though she was throughly suprised. This Teyla did not understand, she had heard many a discussion, perhaps argument, back on Atlantis about the regulations concerning members of the expedition and personal relationships.

"Teyla, you are not a citizen of Earth and you are not a member of the military, I would never dream of imposing our regulations, our customs, upon you! The connection between yourself and John is part of what makes you such a great team. You almost seem to know what each other is thinking at times, you can sense each other. That type of bond is one never to be broken."

A deep booming voice over the PA startled both women, "Doctor Weir, this is Colonel Caldwell. Please report to the bridge."

Elizabeth stood to leave but not before placing a hand on Teyla's shoulder.

"When we find him, you should tell him."

And with that, Teyla was alone again.

'When,' Teyla thought 'She said when we find him.'

"Because they are only nightmares," she said aloud.


End file.
